Withstand
by Dellusiional
Summary: Presumed dead and desperate for a job, Miles Upshur is hired as the new guard for Fazbear's. After enduring the pain and anxiety, he finally escaped Mt. Massive. It was like he had been missing from home and the rest of the world. Now swallowing his fear, he decides this job would be better that anything else. (Summary sucks, I know, further description inside.)
1. Camera

**A/N- So, for those of you who didn't know, I used to be ItzDelusional, but I changed my name. When I left FNaF, I left so many uncomplete ideas behind. So I have finally decided to come back and finish those, and maybe even write some more.**

 **However, shout out to for sticking with me, you're awesome!**

 **Now, this story is an OC x story, and will contain Yaoi, so if you don't like that, go back to sleep.**

 **Next, The OC is not really an OC. I am using the Character Miles Upshur from probably the best horror game I've ever played- Outlast. Miles would have escaped Mount Massive and went to have become the new guard of Fazbear's. If you have never seen or played Outlast some events in this story may not make any sense, but don't worry, I'll fill you in with the A/N at the end of every chapter.**

 **Lastly, this story takes place in the FNaF 2 building, but the original animatronics are not withered and still play upstage.**

 **So, I present to you- Withstand.**

* * *

Miles glanced quickly towards his hands as he sat in the office swivel chair. He was willing to bet his remaining eight fingers that this job wouldn't be nearly as bad as his experience at Mount Massive was. There was a large scab over his two missing fingers, to serve as a little reminder of Dr. Trager. He had only been out of the Asylum for a week, and was presumed dead. Hence, he lost his job as a reporter.

Only luck happened to be on his side when he found a place so desperate for a security guard they wouldn't do a background check. He sighed and glanced over at the clock. 11:47 it read. Miles sighed and stood from the seat. He walked down the hallway and into the bathroom. Looking lazily into the mirror, he overlooked himself. Miles wasn't a bad looking guy, he was around 5.5", had light brown hair, and slightly toned skin. Leading to how he got a girlfriend so quick.

Although, he guessed none of that mattered now, as he was presumed dead.

Taking one last look at himself he began his way back to the office. Walking down the hallway was the least bit eerie to him, even though it was pitch black, he couldn't find his fear. Had he never of been in Mount Massive, he probably would have been cowering in his office. Taking his seat once again, he looked down to his bag and unzipped it. He pulled out an old camcorder that looked like he got it from the dump; the screen was cracked and it was covered in dust. He frowned; it was hard to believe that this small device held so many bad memories. Every moment he spent hiding in a locked or cowering under a bed, this little box held it all. All it had to do was go into the wrong hands.

Miles gently placed it down onto the desk, and flipped up his tablet; nothing had changed. He groaned and rubbed his head. Surely, there had to be a way to pass the time. Looking back up, his heart nearly stopped; His camcorder was gone. He stood up and looked around the desk, maybe it had fallen? His eyes dimmed; he would have heard it.

* * *

Shad grinned widely; taking things was too easy! He glanced down at the small recorder in his paw. He figured since he took it, he might as well see what was on it. He plugged it into the lounge TV and hit the 'Play' button. Around 10 minutes in, he wished he hadn't. The man holding the camera through the horrifying events was the one sitting in the office frantically searching around for the item he took.

There was blood all over the walls, the floor, and even the ceiling. The recording was obviously not meant to be viewed. Miles was constantly running down corridors, away from any insanity that pursued him.

Shad sat there for around 2 hours, just watching the entire thing. The patients looked like something straight out of a horror film, and their facial features made him feel like stuffing them would be an act of kindness. He was even at a point where the entire 2nd floor was on fire. Shad couldn't watch it anymore. He hit the 'Options' button, and went down to the notes tab. The tab brought up all the notes Miles had made in the Asylum.

He scrolled down through the various note titles when one caught his eye. It would have made him laugh if the previous video hadn't of shook him so much. It Read; "I can't believe Father Martin just one upped Jesus Christ himself in shitty ways to die. And I don't believe I'm going to miss him. A way out. If he's telling the truth, now I've got a way out. And a story to tell. He wants me to spread his gospel? I'll tell the whole fucking world." Gospel? What was that? He had a lot of questions.

He unplugged the camera and started his was back to the office. He fazed through the wall behind Miles, and gently placed the device back into the duffel bag.

* * *

Miles looked down, running his hand through chocolate brown hair, as small gleam caught his eye. He gazed down towards it, and unzipped the duffel bag fully. His Camera! His mind was on overdrive. How could it disappear and reappear so fast? He was used to strange occurrences, but this one seemed different. How it was different though, was still a question. Surely, his mind was just playing tricks on him, for it's been doing that the entire month, so it could easily be the answer.

He popped the camera tab up and saw that the blue rabbit that had been on the stage with the others was no longer in the present room. Miles rolled his eyes. There it goes again, his mind making him feel like one of the patients.

* * *

 **I know that was a very abrupt ending, but I have the entire next chapter planned out already, and need this one to end here. Also, I won't be able to update past a 1000 words, as I have a very tight time schedule. Lastly, sorry if it seemed a bit rushed, again, time hates me.**

 **Time for the explanations! So, take a seat, this will take a while. Half way through Outlast, 2 of your fingers get cut off by an insane Dr. Trager. The patients in the asylum are all distorted and creepy. 90% of the game is pitching black, forcing you to use a night vision mode that drains your camera battery, encouraging you to look for more.**

 **Wow, actually, that didn't take long at all, my bad.**

 **Well, whatever!**

 **Going to try to have chapter 2 out by 1-17-17**


	2. Anxiety

**A/N- Sorry, but this chapter is going to go back a bit; we are going to focus a tad on the time Miles spent at the Asylum. Not the entire thing, just for while near the beginning.**

* * *

Miles frown deepened; he was sure nothing had happened. His mind was just being toyed with. The camera and the Blue rabbit had all just been his head. 10 minutes in that horrid asylum would just about drive anyone insane. He wondered how he went the solid 2 hours.

His hand grazed his skin lightly, it felt cold and dead. Then he remembered, there was an entire being made of around 6000 Nano bots hiding in him, waiting for Miles to die just so he could be free to find another host again.

There was a slight shuffle outside his office, and Miles' head shot up. He may be somewhat insane, but he had bullet sharp wits. He picked up his flashlight, felling the cold metal against his skin made him shudder slightly.

"Hello?" He questioned with a small tang of annoyance present.

There were a few clicking sounds as a large blue animatronic bunny faced him, his pale green eyes going an unnatural black and white. Miles stumbled back and looked back in shock. That wasn't natural. _What should I expect? The past 2 weeks have been completely unnatural._ The brunette thought to himself. He rolled his eyes and held his eyes steadily on the baby blue hare. The machine glared at Miles with cold, unforgiving eyes, which Miles returned with an utterly confused face.

The rabbit took a slow step forward, and was no longer blocking the long corridor. Miles noticed this, and without missing a beat, he acted as he was going to go left, and then suddenly changed his footing to go right. Miles barley felt a small gust of wind on his neck as the cottontail swiped at him.

Miles cursed himself; how he managed to find ANOTHER insane place with a random guess, he would never figure out. Miles jogged lightly down the hall as the azure hare pursued him. Miles stuck to a right turn at the end of the hall, and carried on to the gallery, a rather large room with a stage to the left and arcade machines to the right, along with an oversized gift box with slightly annoying children's music playing somewhere nearby.

He decided to stay right, and ran through a single row of old arcade games. He turned back to where the cobalt rabbit that was pursuing him should be, and found nothing. He looked to the stage, and to his delight, the bunny sat staring at the wall Miles was headed towards. He halted.

"H-Hello?"

He asked with a shaky voice. He hated to sound weak, but he still had to be cautious. No response came. Miles felt the edges of his mouth turn downward to a frown. He could have sworn there was just an oversized rabbit chasing him just a few minutes ago.

He shuddered slightly, turned, and began his way back to his office, completely oblivious to the set of glowering irises that observed him through the entire ordeal.

Miles made his way down the dusky hall, for what seemed to be the twentieth time today. His mind still didn't understand what was happening, but what else can come from a brain that went through hours of Mental and physical trauma.

One part of him wanted to forget, to forget his past and start anew. Another wanted to stay and expose the asylum, so no other 'Daring' journalist would stumble into a broken window, like he had, and meet an unforgiving fate with an oversized man that looks like someone tried to fuck start his head with a cheese grater.

Although, there was one part of him, one little slice of his perfectly 'sane' mind that just wanted to let go, to leave his life. After all, the thing inside him would get a new 'host', and he would be able to float on as his ghost, and finally be at peace with his conflicted mind.

Miles shook those thoughts out of his head. He sure as hell wasn't _that_ desperate to forget. Miles noticed he was now back at the office, with the dim light hardly able to illuminate the small space. He wondered why he was even given an office light. The one already there really made no difference.

Miles head began to drift off, to distant eras, timelines, and places. He shook his head and smiled to himself softly. This was no time to put his mind elsewhere. He spared a glance up at the clock. 3:45 it read. Miles was still shaken with the encounter of the blue rabbit, but, for his own sanity, or what was left of it, he just passed it off as one of the many past hallucinations.

Once again, there was noise in the hallway adjacent to his office. He gripped his matte black flashlight and flicked it on, pointing it to the hallway. The bright white beam irradiated the hallway immediately, revealing a bright yellow chicken that honestly, didn't look kid friendly one bit. The chicken or… duck (Miles really couldn't distinguish between the two) had no beak, and had little pink panties and a bib that read; Let's Party! Once again, with the way it was built, Miles had to guess that their designer had no idea it was going to a kids' restaurant. Well, that or it was just some creepy old guy.

The chicken just stood there, staring at him with the same disturbing eyes that the rabbit had been.

Miles just sat there in a small daze. Now his second encounter with an animatronic. His palms started to get clammy and his arm started to shake a bit under the weight of the heavy duty flashlight. Miles finally lowered the flashlight from the chicken left minutes earlier.

 _This is not helping my anxiety one bit._ He thought with a sigh.

* * *

 **A/N- I am so sorry! I don't really know what had happened. I got a message when I tried to post this chapter on the 17** **th** **, and it told me I had been 'WithBanded' from the user services of until 2-1-17**

 **Honestly, I have no idea what I did to receive this, and all I could do on the site was PM. My sincere apologies, and I'll try to figure out if they made a mistake or what it could have been. Once again, on my behalf, I'm sorry.**


End file.
